


Die Erinnerung bleibt

by junosbox



Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Andere kommen vor, Gen, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Trans!Boerne, aber nur als Nebendarsteller, stealth trans character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Da stand Thiel.Mit dem Rücken zu ihm, neben dem Regal, eine geöffnete Schachtel vor sich.Die Fotos in der Hand.„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?“, fragte er mit einer so wütenden Ruhe, dass Thiel augenblicklich die Fotografien in die Schachtel zurücksteckte und herumfuhr.
Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Cavalleria rusticana

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte, ich würde mit dieser FF nie fertig werden, hab heute aber in einem Zug dann plötzlich die restlichen drei Viertel geschrieben.  
> Wenn manche Stellen etwas OOC sind, tut es mir leid.

Es war früh am Morgen und die aufgehende Sonne malte orangene Schatten an die Wand.  
Nicht so grell, wie wenn sie unterging, nein, eher ein ganz, ganz feines Orange in viel Weiß.  
Die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs waren immer satt und kräftig und schwer, während die des Sonnenaufgangs leicht, sanft und erfrischend schienen.  
Boerne öffnete ein Fenster und blendete den Straßenlärm gekonnt aus.  
Jetzt war da nur der Wind der an den Rändern des Fensterrahmens vorbeizischte und die kühle Morgenluft, die er genüsslich einatmete.  
Er schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein.  
Vielleicht würde er den Kaffee heute sein lassen, zu viel Koffein war auf Dauer auch nicht gut, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass es ein Suchtmittel war.  
Nein, auf den Kaffee konnte er heute ausnahmsweise einmal verzichten, er fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und das kalte Glas Wasser tat das Übrige.

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen, es würde ein ruhiger Tag werden, es war Wochenende.  
Natürlich hieß das nicht unbedingt, dass er zwei Tage frei haben würde, denn Leichen gab es schließlich nicht nur unter der Woche, aber wenigstens musste er an diesen Tagen nicht in seinem Büro sitzen und irgendwelche Zettel ausfüllen oder Akten sortieren, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
Mit etwas mehr Aufwand, als er erwartet hatte, schloss er das Fenster wieder, stellte das Glas ab und dann setzte er sich auf seine Couch.  
Kurz schloss er seine Augen, sprang nach einem Moment aber wieder auf und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf seinen Plattenspieler zu.  
Sorgfältig zog er eine seiner wertvollen Platten aus ihrer Hülle und sah mit geschultem Auge hin, als er sie vorsichtig auf den Plattenteller legte.  
Jetzt spielte sie, _Cavalleria rusticana_ von Pietro Mascagni, ein wunderschönes Werk, das er sich gerne immer und immer wieder anhörte.

Zurück auf dem Sofa ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, ließ seine Gedanken sein, während das Intermezzo durch den Raum hallte.  
Eine Geschichte von Liebe und Eifersucht.  
Ja, die Liebe, die war schon eine komplizierte Sache, obwohl eigentlich nur ein paar chemische Prozesse dahintersteckten.  
Die Liebe war etwas, das die Gesellschaft prägte, egal um welche Art es sich dabei handelte—romantisch, platonisch, familiär.  
Manche Menschen glaubten an die eine große Liebe, andere mochten sich nicht festlegen und wieder andere verspürten gar keine romantische Liebe.  
Er hatte schon oft geliebt, er hatte schon mehrmals gedacht, diese eine große Liebe gefunden zu haben.  
Doch das meiste hielt nicht auf Ewig.  
In einer Weise zeigte ihm das Leben auf, dass er nicht an solche Märchen glauben sollte, die einem die Erwachsenen früher immer erzählt hatten, die einem von irgendwelchen Schnulzromanen immer vorgespielt wurden.  
Keine Liebe war ewig oder selbstverständlich, noch nicht einmal die der eigenen Familie.

„Mach schon auf, komm' schon, bitte bitte bitte.“, hatte er gemurmelt und vor ihrer Tür gestanden.  
Verzweifelt hatte er Sturm geklingelt, ein paar Mal an die Tür geklopft.  
Irgendwann war dann die Tür aufgerissen worden und sie hatte ihn angeschaut, verwirrt.  
Zuerst verwirrt, dann besorgt, als sie ihn angesehen hatte.  
Schnell hatte sie ihn hineingelassen, ihre Familie war nicht Zuhause gewesen, nur sie beide.  
Er war dankbar dafür gewesen.  
Sie hatte ihn vorerst wortlos in die Arme geschlossen und er hatte sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter gedrückt, ihren beruhigenden Geruch eingeatmet, ihren Atemzügen zugehört.  
„Willst du mir sagen, was los ist, Karl-Friedrich?“, hatte sie ganz leise gefragt, als wäre er ganz zerbrechlich gewesen und das war er gewesen.  
„Kann ich erstmal bei dir bleiben?“, hatte er gefragt und sie hatte verstanden, sie hatte gewusst, was geschehen war, ohne dass er es angesprochen hatte.

Einen Kuss auf die Wange hatte sie ihm gegeben, ganz zärtlich.  
Und hatte dann so traurig gelächelt.  
„Klar, ich glaub' mein Bruder hat noch ein paar alte Sachen, die ich dir geben kann für die nächsten Tage.“  
Auf ihr Zimmer waren sie gegangen und hatten sich hingesetzt, auf ihr Bett.  
Er hatte sich so verloren und verzweifelt gefühlt, damals, hatte nicht gewusst wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Sie hatte seine Hand gehalten und ihn angelächelt, hatte ihm durch die Haare gestrichen, hatte ihn umarmt, gehalten, ganz fest.  
„Du hast es ihnen gesagt.“, hatte sie gemeint, das Offensichtliche feststellend.  
„Morgen gehe ich wieder zurück, ich möchte dir nicht zur Last fallen.“, hatte er gesagt.  
„Du bleibst so lange, wie du bleiben möchtest.“  
Er hatte zurückgelächelt.  
Zwei Wochen später war er dann wieder nach Hause gegangen.

Die Oper verstummte, die Platte drehte sich, ohne dass die Nadel etwas las.  
Manches war nicht für die Ewigkeit.  
Jetzt konnte er ein Glas Wein gebrauchen, aber es war morgens und morgens trank er nichts, er war kein Alkoholiker.  
Statt Alkohol schenkte er sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser ein und trank es in einem Zug aus.  
Obwohl er nicht viel von Gräbern hielt, war er an ihrem gewesen, noch einmal, hatte eine rote Rose niedergelegt, eine Blume, die sie immer als kitschig bezeichnet hatte.  
Trotzdem hatte sie sich immer über Rosen gefreut.  
Manchmal, da hatte sie ihm dann sogar ein Lächeln gezeigt, bei dem ihre Zähne zu sehen waren, das war etwas Seltenes gewesen.  
Vielleicht war es angebracht, endlich etwas zu frühstücken.  
Ihm war leider der Hunger vergangen, das war immer der Fall, wenn er nachdachte, wenn er sich erinnerte, wenn er an sie dachte und daran, dass sie nicht mehr da war, schon so lange nicht mehr.

Sein Magen fühlte sich so flau an, sein Hals ganz eng und erstickend.  
Es wäre am Besten, trotzdem etwas zu essen.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zu zwingen, ein Müsli zuzubereiten.  
Schlecht war es nicht, er hatte die Zutaten schließlich selbst gemischt, aber er bekam kaum etwas hinunter.  
Wieso mussten ihm Gedanken und Gefühle immer wieder einen guten Tag verderben?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm noch einen Löffel Müsli zu sich.  
Dieser Tag würde gut werden und die Erinnerungen mit ihr waren schön, also konnten sie ihm diesen Tag überhaupt nicht vermiesen.  
Die Lichtstrahlen der Sonne tanzten nun auf dem Tisch und wärmten seinen Nacken, ganz leicht und angenehm.  
Gerade wollte er seine Mahlzeit beenden und die Schüssel in die Spülmaschine stellen, da klopfte es an der Wohnungstür.


	2. Alte Erinnerungen

Er öffnete die Tür, um zu sehen, wer etwas von ihm wollte, denn etwas genervt durch das unvollständige Frühstück war er.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein ebenso genervt dreinschauender Hauptkommissar vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Thiel. Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte er, eine Augenbraue etwas hochgezogen.  
„Bei Ihnen an die Tür klopfen, das haben Sie doch wohl gemerkt.“, antwortete Thiel mehr als frech.  
Nagut, er ließ sich darauf ein.  
„Und was wollen Sie hier?“  
„Ham Se noch 'nen Kellerschlüssel? Ich hab' meinen irgendwo verbummelt.“, sagte Thiel.  
Wie schaffte es Thiel, immer wieder verschiedenste Sachen zu verlieren?  
Erst vor zwei Monaten war hatte Thiel vor seiner Tür gestanden und hatte gefragt, ob _er_ wüsste, wo eine seines Nachbarns schreckliche St. Pauli Tasse abgeblieben sei.  
Woher hatte Boerne das denn wissen sollen?  
Er hatte weder etwas am Hut mit diesem Fußballklub, noch damit, Thiel grässliche Fanartikel zu entwenden.

„Tatsächlich besitze ich noch einen Schlüssel für Ihren Kellerraum, da ich weiß, dass man Schlüssel nicht einfach so „verbummeln“ sollte.“  
Vielleicht würde Thiel irgendwann Acht geben, nicht alles zu verschlampen, das ihm in die tollpatschigen Hände fiel.  
„Jaja, schon verstanden, Herr Professor.“, meinte sein Nachbar nun deutlich angesäuert, „Könnte ich jetzt bitte den Schlüssel haben?“  
Er griff gemächlich hinter sich zum Haken, an dem die Schlüssel hingen und überreichte Thiel dann schließlich unter einem Vorbehalt den für den Keller.  
„Sollten Sie Ihren Schlüssel nicht wiederfinden, kommen Sie für die entstehenden Kosten eines neuen Schlüssels auf!“  
Ein Augenverdrehen seines Gegenübers.  
„Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Bis gleich!“  
Thiel winkte ihm mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand zu und verschwand auf der Treppe nach unten.  
Mit einem Wummern ließ Boerne seine Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen.  
Etwas genervt atmete er aus, dann ging er zurück in die Küche, um sein Müsli auszulöffeln.

Nach einer Weile, die er damit verbrachte, die Spülmaschine zu bestücken und anzuschalten, fragte er sich so langsam, wo Thiel blieb.  
Der hatte doch nur den Kellerschlüssel kurz gebraucht, wahrscheinlich um etwas aus den tiefen Gemäuern zu holen, denn außer Wäschewaschen gab es dort unten nichts, womit man länger seine Zeit verbringen konnte.  
Also entschloss er sich, Nachforschungen anzustellen.  
Die Schuhe waren schnell angezogen und dann verließ er seine Wohnung, auf dem Weg in den Keller.  
Ein paar Spinnenweben landeten in seinem Gesicht und er wischte sie höchst angeekelt weg.  
War es nicht Thiel, der Kehrwoche hatte?  
Da würde er mit dem Herrn Kommissar noch einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen.  
Obwohl der dann wieder sagen würde, dass er für den Boden und nicht für die Decke zuständig war.  
Schließlich war er dann im Kellerflur, von dem die einzelnen Räume abgingen.

An der Waschküche ging er gekonnt vorbei, da war niemand drin—was machte Thiel also so lange?  
Das Licht war etwas dämmrig und sein werter Herr Nachbar beschwerte sich nur zu gerne darüber, aber teurere Glühbirnen kamen überhaupt nicht in Frage, diese hier reichten völlig und niemand verbrachte sein Leben hier unten, also störte es auch nicht, jedenfalls niemanden außer Thiel.  
Er sah was er erwartet hatte, als er den Keller betrat, nämlich, dass Thiels Kellerraum aufgeschlossen war.  
Ein Blick hinein sagte ihm aber, dass Thiel nicht dort war.  
Vom Raum nebenan war ein Rascheln zu hören.  
Der Raum nebenan… sein Raum!  
Er hatte Thiel doch nur den einen Schlüssel gegeben, oder?  
Ja, genau, nur den einen.  
Nicht seinen.  
Hatte er gestern vergessen, abzuschließen?  
Das konnte nicht sein.  
Aber es war die einzige Erklärung.  
Die einzige.  
Thiel konnte keine Schlösser knacken.  
War irgendetwas Wichtiges in seinem Keller?  
Nein, oder?  
Doch.  
Da waren die Kisten.  
Nein nein nein.  
Nein.  
Nicht doch.  
Bitte nicht.

Er war so schnell drüben im anderen Raum, den Weg dahin bekam er gar nicht mit.  
Da stand Thiel.  
Mit dem Rücken zu ihm, neben dem Regal, eine geöffnete Schachtel vor sich.  
Die Fotos in der Hand.  
„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?“, fragte er mit einer so wütenden Ruhe, dass Thiel augenblicklich die Fotografien in die Schachtel zurücksteckte und herumfuhr.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Hauptkommissars sprach Bände.  
Sorge, Unsicherheit, Schuld und Scham.  
Und er selbst war so verdammt wütend.  
Was erlaubte sich Thiel eigentlich?  
Und gleichzeitig hatte er so große Angst.  
Er hatte alle Bilder vernichtet, sie alle, außer ein paar.  
Die Fotos mit ihr.  
Davon existierten auch noch die, auf denen er noch keine kurzen Haare gehabt hatte, als er noch nicht verstanden hatte.  
Ganz unten in der Schachtel lagen sie und er rührte sie nie an.  
Nie.

Sie waren dort aus einem Grund.  
Das Einzige, das sie davor bewahrt hatte, im Müll zu landen, war sie gewesen.  
Hatte Thiel schon die Schachtel bis ganz unten umgegraben?  
Hatte er?  
Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, alles ging in diesem Rausch von Gefühlen unter, wurde vor seinen Augen verwischt, unwirklich gemacht.  
„Ich—“, fing Thiel kleinlaut an zu sprechen, verstummte aber wieder.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, in meinen persönlichen Sachen herumzuwühlen?“  
Thiel blickte ihn stumm an.  
„Macht das Spaß? Hm? Was versuchen Sie hier zu finden? Möglichst peinliche Schnappschüsse meiner Vergangenheit? Wissen Sie was peinlich ist? Das was Sie hier machen ist peinlich, ja, anders kann man das nicht bezeichnen, so wie sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als im privaten Besitz anderer Leute herumzuwühlen.“  
„Also hallo, ich wühle nicht in Ihrem Zeugs 'rum!“, verteidigte sich Thiel lautstark.  
„Ja? Was ist dann das?“, fragte Boerne und zeigte zu Thiel und der Schachtel.  
Jetzt wurde der Hauptkommissar wieder ganz still.

„Ihre Kellertür stand offen, da dachte ich mir—“  
„Dass Sie meine Privatsphäre missachten sollten?“  
„Nein, Mensch, ich war halt neugierig!“  
„Neugierig, soso.“, sagte er und Thiel schien sich leicht zu entspannen, bis er „Raus!“ brüllte.  
Schnell machte sich Thiel daraufhin auch wirklich aus dem Staub und er war froh darüber.  
Er stützte sich am Regal ab.  
Tief durchatmen.  
Langsam zog er die Schachtel zu sich, blätterte durch die Bilder, die Thiel eben so achtlos obendrauf geworfen hatte.  
Ein Foto mit ihr in seinen Armen, eines in dem er sie küsste, eines, in dem sie beide zusammen auf einer Parkbank gesessen hatten.  
Alles Fotos, auf denen auch er drauf war.  
Keine alten Bilder von unten aus dem Stapel.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus.  
Da war er ja noch rechtzeitig gekommen.  
Ganz bestimmt hatte Thiel nichts gesehen.  
Ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Ganz bestimmt.  
Atmen.  
Atmen.  
Atmen.  
Ein und aus.  
Ruhig.

Da war dieses eine Foto.  
Auf dem sie und er irgendwie etwas weniger froh aussahen.  
Im Augenblick des Fotos war es eine Woche her gewesen.  
„Karl-Friedrich… ich glaube, wir sollten über etwas reden. Über uns.“, hatte sie gesagt und hatte ihn so traurig angeschaut, am Ärmel seines T-Shirts herumgefriemelt.  
Er hatte sofort gewusst, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.  
„Sag' schon.“, hatte er gemeint.  
Er hatte es hinter sich bringen wollen, das Unausweichliche.  
Doch sie hatte nur traurig geschaut.  
Bis er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte.  
„Karl-Friedrich, ich… ich habe dich geliebt, so arg. Und ich lieb' dich immer noch so arg.“  
„Aber du bist lesbisch.“, hatte er ihren Satz beendet, als ihre Stimme brüchig geworden war.  
Natürlich hatte das nicht ewig so weitergehen können, dessen war er sich bewusst gewesen.  
Sie hätten sich auf Kurz oder Lang einfach wie Lügner gefühlt, sie beide.  
Spätestens wenn er sich auch körperlich verändert hatte, hätten sie sich verloren.  
Besser jetzt, als dann.  
Das tat weniger weh.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, egal ob wir nun ein Paar sind oder nicht.“, hatte sie gesagt und er hatte einen zustimmenden Ton von sich gegeben.  
Egal was nach ihrer Trennung gewesen war, sie hatten zusammengehalten, sich gehalten, sich um den Anderen gekümmert.  
Denn sie hatten sich geliebt, wenn auch dann auf eine etwas andere Weise.  
„Ich hab' dich lieb.“, hatte sie schließlich gemurmelt und er hatte ein leises „Ich dich auch.“ geantwortet und sie hatten sich gehalten, ganz fest.  
Und es hatte weh getan.  
Aber es war auch gut so gewesen.  
Er legte die Bilder wieder in die Schachtel, schloss diese mit dem Deckel und dann nahm er sie mit zurück in seine Wohnung.  
Vielleicht würde sich darin ein Bild finden lassen auf dem sie ganz allein, ohne ihn, abgebildet war, das er ihrer Lebensgefährtin schicken könnte.  
Sicherlich wäre das eine nette Geste, nicht, weil er dieser Person schmeicheln wollte, sondern weil ihm etwas an ihr gelegen hatte, so viel, und es ihrer Lebensgefährtin genauso gegangen war.  
Liebe verband, auf so faszinierende, verdrehte, ungewöhnliche Art und Weisen.  
Eigentlich waren es nur chemische Prozesse, aber er hatte die Liebe schon lange nicht mehr hinterfragt.


	3. Falsche Unterstellungen

Die nächsten Tage liefen merkwürdig ab.  
Tunlichst hatte er vermieden, Thiel im Haus über den Weg zu laufen, hatte erst spät abends seinen Briefkasten geleert anstatt morgens in der Früh.  
Und dann war der Montag nach dem Wochenende gleich mit einem Leichenfund losgegangen und natürlich hatte er dann wohl oder übel mit Thiel zu tun gehabt.  
Sie hatten sich nüchtern ignoriert und bis auf das beruflich Nötigste nicht unterhalten.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
Wütend war er immer noch, sehr wütend und schließlich hatte er auch allen Grund, wütend zu sein auf Thiel, da der in seinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt hatte.  
Gerade saß er in seinem Büro, hatte sich hinter einer geschlossenen Türe verschanzt und in Papierkram eingegraben.  
Bloß unpraktisch, wenn man die Bürokratie immer dann erledigte, wenn sie eben anfiel.  
Jetzt hatte er nämlich keine Langzeitbeschäftigung.  
Ein paar Sachen hatte er noch umsortiert oder geschreddert, aber dann war er auch schon mit allem durch gewesen.  
Immer wieder kam es vor, dass er so knapp daran vorbeischrammte am Desaster, am Weltuntergang, daran, dass jemand seine Vergangenheit entdeckte und entblößte, diese Wunde, die er stets zu verbergen mochte, wie die Narbe an seinem Oberschenkel.  
Es machte ihn rastlos, versetzte ihn in Unruhe und Angst, immer wieder.

Da reichte schon ein Blick in den Spiegel und eine kurze Laune, die ihm sagte, seine Wimpern wären von zu dunkler Farbe.  
Aber es ging weit über seine eigenen Gedanken hinaus, denn die gefährdeten ihn nicht, sie waren nur lästig und irrational und konnten ignoriert werden.  
Was er nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte, das war Alberich, die seine Narbe sah, Marco, der ihm vor allen begegnete, Thiel, der in einem Anflug aus Neugier durch seine alten Fotografien blätterte.  
Wieso konnte das nicht aufhören.  
Er hatte doch wirklich alles getan, dass so etwas nicht vorkam und doch tat es das immer wieder.  
Wie eine Gazelle fühlte er sich, die von einem Löwen gerissen wurde, starb, dachte, das sei es jetzt gewesen und beruhigt weitergraste, nur um im nächsten Leben vor dem nächsten Löwen zu fliehen.  
Ganz schön ausgeliefert fühlte er sich.  
Geradezu machtlos.  
Alles tat er, um die Zügel in der Hand zu halten, aber das Leben war eben ein wildes Pferd, ungezähmt und unzähmbar, das ihm willkürlich noch und nöcher Beine stellte.  
Kurz atmete er durch.  
Das alles war doch schon in Ordnung, es war ja nichts passiert, er hatte bisher jede Gefahr erfolgreich abgewehrt, jeden Angriff pariert, das hatte er schon seit mehr als der Hälfte seines Lebens nun und darin war er geübt.

Dieses eine Abendessen, vor zwei Jahren, das kam ihm nun in den Sinn, das Abendessen mit seiner Mutter, Hanne und Herrn Barnsch, der ein Kommilitone seiner Mutter gewesen war und an den er sich nicht erinnert hatte, da dieser sich zum letzten Mal vor zweiundvierzig Jahren mit seiner Mutter getroffen hatte.  
Da waren er selbst und Hanne noch ganz klein gewesen.  
Immer wieder hatte er die Blicke des Mannes gespürt, die Verwirrung geradezu gerochen, die verengten Augen wahrgenommen, die sich fragten, ob das alte Gedächtnis noch etwas taugte oder ob die Demenz bereits eingesetzt hatte.  
Klar hatte Hanne das auch bemerkt, sie hatte so angespannt gewirkt, wie sie so auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, ihm gegenüber, gesessen hatte.  
Ihren Blick hatte er eingefangen, ihr so still und heimlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mit ihrem nervösen Verhalten gefälligst aufhören solle, da es ihn selbst ganz kirre gemacht hatte.  
Selber war er nämlich ganz ruhig gewesen.  
Das Spiel hatte er gut gekannt.  
Trotzdem hatte es ihn wie immer einem Schlag ähnlich in der Magengrube getroffen, als der alte Herr es in der Mitte des Abends irgendwann einmal aufgriff.  
Da hatten er und Hanne auf der Terrasse gestanden, Weingläser in der Hand und hatten sich alleine etwas unterhalten.

Sich leicht gekabbelt und geneckt, wie man das so als Geschwister tat, egal wie kühl und abweisend sie sonst manchmal zueinander zu sein schienen.  
Mit halbem Ohr war er dem Gespräch zwischen seiner Mutter ihrem alten Bekannten gefolgt.  
„Ich dachte alle deine Kinder würden heute Abend da sein.“, hatte Herr Barnsch angefangen.  
„Aber das sind sie doch, also ich wüsste nicht, wo ich mehr als die zwei da draußen auftreiben könnte.“, hatte seine Mutter gelacht.  
„Ich hätte Geld darauf verwetten können, dass du noch eine zweite—“  
„Oh, nein, nein, meine Nichte war nur damals oft zu Besuch, dann waren alle Kinder immer erst einmal beschäftigt, das war ganz praktisch für alle.“  
„Achso. Na dann, auf deine beiden Sprösslinge.“  
Hinter ihnen war ein Lachen und ein leises Gläserklirren erklungen und sie hatten sich in der frischen Abendluft und dem Dämmerlicht, das vom Haus hinausschien, angeschwiegen.  
Er und Hanne hatten stillschweigend ihren Wein getrunken, bevor er dann wieder ein Gespräch über die Arbeit angefangen hatte.

„Chef?“  
Ruckartig blickte er auf.  
Dort stand Alberich im Türrahmen und schaute ihn so sonderbar an.  
„Ich habe geklopft.“, sagte sie, als er seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, um dies in Frage zu stellen.  
Sie ließ ihn noch nicht einmal zu Wort kommen.  
Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm und er griff wichtigtuerisch nach dem Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch, das leider jedoch nur diese dämliche Werbezeitschrift für medizinische Ausstattung war.  
Eigentlich hatte er sie gerade eben wegwerfen wollen.  
Alberich runzelte die Stirn.  
Gar kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Die lesen Sie doch sonst nie.“, stellte sie banal das fest, was er gerade auch bemerkt hatte.  
„Ich war ja auch gerade dabei, sie zu entsorgen.“, sagte er etwas forsch und pfefferte die Broschüre mit einem lauten Knall in den Papierkorb unter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Seine Assistentin machte nicht den Anschein, wieder gehen zu wollen.  
Weswegen war sie eigentlich hier in seinem Büro?

„Wenn Sie mir nun sagen würden, warum Sie mich von der Arbeit abhalten.“, sagte er und sah ihr natürlich an, dass sie genau wusste, dass er gerade rein gar nicht beschäftigt war.  
„Ich weiß, es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber—“  
„Na, dann braucht es Sie ja auch nicht zu interessieren. Setzen Sie sich doch lieber mit etwas auseinander, das nicht das Leben anderer Leute ist, denn das ist etwas zu hoch für Sie, nicht?“  
Wütend ballte sie kurz die Fäuste und schnaubte über seine Bemerkung.  
Heute hatte er wohl irgendeinen Nerv bei ihr getroffen.  
„Ihr Leben interessiert mich ja auch eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn eine Ihrer „Privatsachen“ eine normale Zusammenarbeit unmöglich macht, geht sogar mich kleine Figur in ihrer großen Professorenwelt das etwas an!“  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“, fragte er, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
„Das zwischen Ihnen und Herrn Thiel. Was auch immer Sie verbockt haben, das sollten Sie besser schleunigst klären. Ich habe nämlich genug davon, dass Sie beide sich ignorieren und so aussehen, als würden Sie sich in jedem Moment gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen!“

Jetzt war sie richtig in Rage.  
Das kannte er in diesem Ausmaß gar nicht von seiner Assistentin.  
Nunja, ein kleines Fass lief ja schließlich schneller über als eines von normalem Ausmaße.  
Aber was sie da gesagt hatte—Köpfe einschlagen—er würde Thiel niemals den Kopf einschlagen, auch wenn er es bestimmt schon einmal in Gedanken durchgespielt hatte, am Wochenende.  
Und dann warf sie ihm auch noch vor, diesen Zwist herbeigeführt zu haben— _ihm!_ —das war doch mehr als unverschämt.  
Da musste er etwas klarstellen.  
„Das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit! Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen!“  
Jetzt war er laut geworden und stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und seine Hände zitterten vor Wut.  
Nicht einmal wirklich Wut auf Alberich, die brachte ihn gerade nur etwas mit ihrer Wortwahl auf die Palme, nein, vor allem Wut auf Thiel, immer noch.

Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte ihr schnäubendes Augenrollen quasi in der Atmosphäre des Raumes spüren.  
„Wenn Sie so sicher sind, dass ich in dieser Sache die Schuld trage, sollten Sie dem Herrn Hauptkommissar auch 'mal die Schuldfrage stellen.“, sagte er jetzt deutlich ruhiger und distanzierter, sich selbst beherrschend, „Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden von seiner Antwort überrascht sein.“  
Schweigen.  
„Wohin gehen Sie?“, fragte Alberich nun, als er seinen Mantel überwarf und mit seinem Autoschlüssel in der Hand an ihr vorbei aus dem Büro stolzierte.  
„Ich mache Feierabend. Ist schließlich spät genug. Überprüfen Sie noch Kühlfach Nummer Vierzehn bevor Sie gehen, der Verschluss hat gestern geklemmt.“  
Und dann war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.


	4. Bilder und Dosenravioli

Zuhause angekommen war er schon wieder abgekühlt, ruhig, hatte wieder einen klaren Verstand.  
Vielleicht war er etwas zu barsch gewesen, vorhin.  
Lange sauer würde ihm Alberich nicht sein, aber er wusste genau, dass er es hasste, tagelang mit jemandem zu arbeiten, der eher einem ewig stummen porzellanen Gartenzwerg glich, als der sympathischen Elfe, die normalerweise so geschäftig um ihn und die Obduktionstische schwirrte und seine fiesen Witze zu kontern wusste.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, war es schlimmer von Alberich ignoriert zu werden, als von Thiel.  
Mit Thiel stritt er sich andauernd, da konnte es schon einmal sein, dass man dem Anderen so heftig auf die Füße trat, dass darauf ein paar Tage Funkstille folgten.  
Aber mit seiner kleinen rechten Hand stritt er sich fast nie.  
Da gab es keine Sticheleien, die im Streit endeten, sondern nur ein leichtes Lachen und ein folgender Gegenangriff.  
Kein Übertrumpfen, kein Überschreiten der gegenseitigen Grenzen, nur ein nettes Freundschaftsspiel im Heimstadion.

Fantastisch, jetzt musste er wegen seiner gedanklichen Fußballmetapher an Thiel denken.  
Ganz sicher würde er nicht auf diesen zugehen, nach dem, was der gemacht hatte.  
Lieber würde er eine Nacht im Kühlraum des Instituts verbringen, als sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, das so ganz und gar nicht seine Schuld war.  
Nein, das konnte Alberich vergessen, das konnte sie von ihm nicht erwarten.  
Nur eines wusste er: bei Alberich würde er sich irgendwie in irgendeiner Art und Weise entschuldigen müssen, ihr Schweigen ertrug er nicht acht Stunden am Tag, egal, wie sehr er sich das einreden könnte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Schachtel, die auf seinem Couchtisch ruhte.  
Er griff sie, setzte sich auf das Sofa und dann hatte er auch schon die Bilder in der Hand.  
Natürlich nicht die, die ganz unten lagen, die mochte er nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, nie wieder.  
Gerade betrachtete er ein Foto, das ihn und seine damaligen Mitstudenten dicht gedrängt vor der Tafel des Hörsaals zeigte, da klingelte es.  
Klang das Klingeln zögerlich?  
Was dachte er da, ein von Elektronik erzeugter Ton konnte nicht zögerlich klingen, er konnte nur so klingen, wie es ihm vorgegeben war.  
Kopfschüttelnd legte er das Bild auf die Glasplatte des Tisches und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

Wieso er überrascht war, dass Thiel vor seiner Tür stand, wusste er nicht, da es sonst ja kaum jemand sein konnte.  
Denn das einzige Päckchen, das er bestellt hatte, war schon gestern angekommen und es war ohnehin zu spät für jeglichen Lieferdienst, um jetzt Pakete zu überbringen.  
Thiel sah unschlüssig aus.  
Unschlüssig darüber, was er hier machte, was er sagen wollte?  
Boerne sah ihn mit erwartungsvollem Blick an.  
Nach einigen Momenten schloss er langsam wieder die Tür, da hielt Thiel diese mit einer Hand auf.  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte Thiel und er ließ ihn stumm gewähren, trat zur Seite.  
Hoffentlich bekam er eine anständige Entschuldigung, sonst würde Thiel hochkant aus seiner Wohnung fliegen, damit er verstand, wie daneben sein Verhalten gewesen war.  
Unschlüssig sah Thiel auch immer noch aus, als er so verloren im Wohnzimmer stand.  
Er sagte seinem Nachbarn mit einer Geste, dass er sich auf die Couch setzen sollte und er gesellte sich zu ihm, nachdem er eine Flasche Wein und zwei passende Gläser aus der Küche geholt hatte.  
Stillschweigend goss er sich selbst ein Glas ein, überließ es Thiel, sich etwas von dem Wein zu nehmen, wenn er es so wollte.  
Blickkontakt gab es nicht.

Etwas landete mit leisem Scheppern auf dem Tisch.  
Der Kellerschlüssel.  
„Den wollte ich zurückbringen.“, sagte Thiel.  
War das nun alles?  
Das konnte es nicht sein, denn Thiel hatte sich nun auch ein Glas eingeschenkt.  
„Und?“, hakte er nach.  
Noch mehr Schweigen, in dem sie beide sich nicht ansahen und vom Wein tranken.  
„Das letztens, das im Keller, mit den Bildern,“, sagte Thiel und deutete mit seinem Glas etwas in Richtung der Schachtel, die auf dem Tisch verweilte, „das war echt blöd von mir.“  
„Was Sie nicht sagen.“  
Mehr sagte er dazu nicht, obwohl ihm so einiges auf der Zunge lag, das er gerne gesagt hätte.  
Am Ende würde er dem Hauptkommissar noch Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die er ernsthaft bereuen würde.  
Normalerweise hätte Thiel jetzt empört reagiert, aber das tat er nicht.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht in Ihren Kellerraum gesollt hätte, offene Tür hin oder her. Oder Ihre Fotos anschauen. T'schuldigung.“  
Mehr kam da nicht und würde auch nicht kommen.  
Aber es war eine Entschuldigung.  
Konnte man akzeptieren.  
Vor allem, da ein neugieriger Blick in alte Fotos nie so schwer zu verzeihen gewesen wäre, wenn die Umstände andere wären.  
Er musste da nachsichtig sein.

„Wieso die Fotos?“, fragte er.  
„Ich weiß nicht was mich da geritten hat, aber sonst war da ja nichts Interessantes in Ihrem Gemäuer und da hab' ich die Fotokiste geseh'n und da wurde ich halt neugierig.“  
„Hm.“  
Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein.  
„Ich hab' wirklich nur ein paar angeschaut, die ganz oben drauf, die ich da in der Hand gehabt hab'.“  
Noch ein Schluck Wein.  
Das beruhigte das nervöse Ziehen in seinem Thorax.  
Hätte Thiel die anderen Bilder gesehen, hätte er schon Fragen gestellt oder sich auffällig verhalten, aber da war nichts dergleichen, also konnte er die Bilder nicht gesehen haben.  
Somit gab es nichts, worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste.  
Dennoch blieb diese Angst in seiner Brust.  
Die Luft schien etwas dick.  
Thiel blickte hinab auf das Bild mit der Masse an Studenten und Boerne war überrascht, als Thiel auf ihn zeigte, ihn in der großen Gruppe auf dem kleinen Lichtbild herauspicken konnte.  
„Wie alt waren Sie da? Sechzehn?“, fragte Thiel.  
Er schluckte.  
Zog etwas an seinem Krawattenknoten.

Würde Thiel jetzt—trotz dessen, dass er die anderen Bilder nicht gesehen hatte?  
Schweiß trat in seinen Nacken und sein jüngeres Selbst schien auf dem Gruppenbild herauszustechen wie ein Schwan unter Enten.  
Das hässliche Entlein.  
War er zu anders im Vergleich zu seinen Kommilitonen auf dem Bild?  
War seine Haltung zu auffällig?  
War sein Lächeln zu feminin?  
War sein Gesicht zu rund, zu weich, war er zu dünn und zart auf dem Foto?  
Ihm war so unangenehm heiß.  
„Nein, mein lieber Thiel, ich habe, wider Ihrer Erwartung, kein einziges Schuljahr übersprungen.“, sagte er und sein Mund war ganz trocken auf einmal.  
„Spätzünder?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Wenn Sie das so nennen mögen.“, meinte er und dachte, dass an dem Begriff schon etwas Wahres dran war.  
Plötzlich griff Thiel nach dem Bild und er hielt die Luft an, ganz ungewollt, sah einfach nur zu.  
Dann legte Thiel das Foto in die Schachtel und schloss diese mit dem Deckel.  
Symbolisch war das und er verstand.  
Auch ohne große Worte.  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Das Mädchen auf den Bildern, ist sie das? Vom Friedhof, meine ich.“  
„Ja.“

Der Jahrgang dieses Weins war wirklich außerordentlich gut.  
Morgen würde er die Streitigkeit mit Alberich sogleich aus dem Weg räumen.  
Aber nun zu etwas Anderem.  
„Schmeckt Ihnen der Wein?“  
„Hm, ist okay.“, antwortete Thiel.  
„Also, ich bitte Sie, Thiel. Einen Wein einfach als „okay“ abzustempeln.“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie müssen einen feineren Geschmack entwickeln, das ganze Bier und die Dosenravioli haben wohl Ihren Geschmackssinn ganz abstumpfen lassen.“  
„So oft esse ich Ravioli gar nicht.“  
„Ihre Gelbe Tonne sagt etwas Anderes.“  
„Wieso schauen _Sie_ in _meinen_ Müll?“  
„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass Sie die Mülltrennung beherrschen.“  
„Also das—“


End file.
